


Phoenix & Reaper Queen

by Endearingly_Eternal



Category: Hololive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Mage & Demon Queen AU, Slow Burn, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endearingly_Eternal/pseuds/Endearingly_Eternal
Summary: Yes, for an adventurer to go and set foot in such a place, they must have had the clearest intent on killing the Reaper Queen.... That is, all but one.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 19
Kudos: 238





	1. First Defeat

In the barren outskirts of the world lies the [Demon Dungeon] which houses powerful demon generals every fifteen floors within its one hundred and twenty. Each floor treks deeper into the soil, underneath where the sun cannot shine and darkness reigns superior as unnatural light flickers throughout every hall and chamber. The ominous crimson flames used for light become increasingly necessary delving deeper down and as they increase the more the rooms are hued blood red. It’s no wonder it’s often referred to as the gateway to Hell.

The reason for such architecture is all due to the everlasting conflict between the humans and the demons, a strife that has continued for eons and one that refuses to end. That is however if an adventurer somehow finds themselves reaching the lowest level of the dungeon and meeting the resident dwelling inside.

The infamous, self proclaimed -Reaper Queen- ever confident in her skill to reap the souls of the adventurers determined enough to take her head. For if they do, they would restore peace to mankind as they have made fall the world’s [Demon Lord].

Of course, there are other more self-interested benefits for such a fit, such as fifty million gold, the lifetime support from the kingdom, and being lionized as the world savior. So suffice to say the number of adventurers in a flurry to defeat her is no laughing matter, although what is, is the lack of many of them reaching her in the first place, as dangerous demons lurk the dungeon along with the generals made to prevent any who dare go deeper. Yes, for an adventurer to go and set foot in such a place, they must have had the clearest intent on killing the Reaper Queen.

... That is, all but one.

**-[ Demon Dungeon]-**

“My, aren’t you a little young to have gone this far? Looking forward to beheading me that bad, huh? Hm. I can respect that.” [Calliope] the -Reaper Queen- uttered with a sly grin on her face as she looks down on the girl from her throne. She squints her eyes, the bright display of both features and clothing of the girl standing before her a stark contrast to the dark shadows of her chamber, so deep beneath the earth that no human could thrive. It is a peculiar sight all things considered, with such bright orange and teal hair, along with magenta eyes, and clad in a vibrant outfit not seemingly suited for combat, it’s... strange to see when she has been only privy to the perpetual night of the ground for what feels like forever. But it will be no different, she already expects this to be only a few measly seconds of her time.

[Kiara] an -Arcane Warrior- at last speaks up, “N-no! why would I do that! You’re prettier with it attached to your _gorgeous_ body!” She exclaims, pent up energy within her bursting out, and the prior nervousness of finally being in Calli’s presence dissolving into newfound confidence.

“... What? Wait just a moment—” There’s a hint of peaking alarm in her voice and Calli forces it down, “W-Why are you here again? To attempt my life, right?” 

“You could say so.” Kiara beams, and with a hand to her chest proclaims, “I’m Kiara Takanashi, an Arcane Warrior from the Adventurer’s Academy and I’m here to challenge you, Calliope Mori! And if I win you will vow to spend your life with me, as _**my wife!**_ ”

_SWOOSH~_

The sound of Calli’s scythe cutting into the air and releasing a magical slash fills the room and is the only company left as the human girl is cut in half, poofing into a coffin and thunking down on the ground. Her tight grip slackens as her face heats in embarrassment and very clearly anger. Rubbing her forehead she hopes that was the last she ever will see of the foolish human, but a foreboding feeling digs into her being and she snaps her fingers for a round of wine. She suspects she needs it.

**-[ Folstina Church]-**

[Ina’nis] a -Cleric- sits patiently on the first row of the church, ready any minute for when her friend respawns. She ensured Kiara had enough money to revive, like always, despite the girl’s bold statement that she wouldn’t need it this time around now that she’s certain she’ll be able to reach Calliope. Love conquers all, and all that. Ina made sure to put all her love into knocking the sense into the girl so she actually thinks. Why did she have to be the singular brain cell between them? If only Kiara could use her brain when it comes to the Reaper Queen and not her… heart. 

Well. Nothing to do about it, if distance and time would only seem to grow her love, then why should she rationalize it? And she _is_ sincerely happy for her, it seems she indeed has a chance to meet Calliope as each attempt ever since the first has been a progressive step forward, and last time she got to the seventh general. Although how Kiara beat them the first go around she will never know as the girl refuses to tell her. The last general she fought, the sixth, took the most tries to beat out of the previous five, so hopefully, it wasn’t just out of pure luck. 

To do this all for love of the Demon Lord... humu, even now she can’t condemn it as heavily as others probably would, she’s admittedly only a little better than Kiara. At least she doesn’t have a single fixation on anyone real. Ina huffed a little painfully at the thought. Seriously, why wasn’t there any—

_FWOOM_!

A casket appears in front of her with “Kiara” labeled on the front and she scurries to open it. Lifting the lid she finds Kiara pouting with her arms around her legs and she sighs, raising her hand to comfort the upset girl.

“She one-hit KO-ed me! I didn’t even get to do anything other than proclaiming my love!” Kiara whines and Ina somehow sympathizes with the Reaper Queen.

She lays her hand on Kiara’s head, now hatless due to the girl’s movement in the coffin, and begins petting, “There, there, at least you got to do that, right? I mean you weren’t there to kill her, so not getting to fight isn’t such a loss.” 

Kiara lets out a sigh, less upset, “yeah... but I really wanted to show off!” She suddenly stands up from the coffin, “and, you know, I still want to win the fight against her, to show that we’re equals!” She states a fire reigniting in her eyes, and she goes to pick up her hat and put it back on. Ina is again shown the girl’s fiery resolution, and could only shake her head with a smile as they begin walking out the cathedral. 

“Alrighty then, but I bet it was still _scythe_ to meet her.” Ina chuckles in which Kiara groans.

“Ina, that’s how I died!”

______________________________________________

[[Arcane Warrior! Kiara]](https://endearinglyeternal.tumblr.com/post/638871161116213248)

[[Reaper Queen! Calliope]](https://endearinglyeternal.tumblr.com/post/638871281284087808)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is heavily inspired by Color_Les’ webtoon “Mage & Demon Queen” and will follow similar plotlines, although I will add my own twists. I strongly implore you to read it since it’s incredible and very Takamori, the reason I’m writing this is because other KFP members also saw the uncanniness and I couldn’t help myself.
> 
> Sidenote: The links are my interpretions of them in place of Malori and Velverosa, and I did this by repainting drawings straight from the first released episode of the webtoon so it could have the same artsyle and it wouldn’t look as terrible if I had done it without.


	2. Why are You Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people in Kiara’s life really wonder sometimes.

**-[ Demon Dungeon]-**

  
“You really don’t know when to give up, huh? No human could beat me, let alone you, and with your party members dead only I remain to murder you as well!” Calliope jeers as the dust subsides, peering down at the beaten girl on the floor who looks worse for wear. Roughed up, Kiara takes a few gaping gulps of much needed air, and smiles wide in response.

“Oh Calli~ if you wanted me alone just ask next time, or better yet, right now is perfect!” She lets out a small laugh, hurling herself to the side as Calli releases a clumsy fire bolt. It’s far from a graceful attempt as she lacks the proper energy, landing on her shoulder and letting out a grunt at the painful impact, however it keeps her alive long enough to see Calli’s adorable reddened face.

“You know that’s not what I meant, Kusotori!” Calli barks, all bared teeth and glaring eyes. She struts to the kneeling girl, ready to finish her off with the blade of her scythe, an action she prefers when it comes to killing and even more so when it's used on the shit bird. There’s just something in seeing Kiara’s face in greater detail as she strikes through her, infuriating really, that the girl can never look sad or afraid or even angry when she does, maybe it’s knowing they’ll eventually meet again? Whatever… she just finds joy by doing it with her bare hands, or well, bare scythe. Unfortunately, it leaves a small amount of time for Kiara to fill her nonsense with.

“Well, I guess there’s always next time, and the next.” Kiara gleefully says, “you already know I can’t give you up, my love~!” She beams, weakly lifting herself up to meet Calli’s worsening glare head on and returning it with a grin. Knowing her impending doom is at any moment, she raises one hand outward, and vows, “I am yours, Calli, and because Death cannot part us, I know you will be mine as well!”

Calli bites her lip as a flood of heat rushes to her face once more, and she raises her scythe, “F-for the fucking _ninth_ time we will **never** be together!” She swings it down, splitting the girl in an all too familiar way as a coffin instantly appears and replaces what would have been a gruesome sight. 

Irritation still gnaws her senses and she growls out loud, “that goddamn KUSOTORI! Who the HELL does she think she is, expecting me to fall for her DISGUSTINGLY affectionate and confident bullshit every time!? Yeah right if she thinks it’ll work! I SWEAR—!”

Her overzealous rant continues, loud and expressive as she lets out all the frustrations she has for the human, finding her out to be annoyingly tenacious. 

“... there goes our Queen again, still on about that girl.” A dark wisp of shadow says to another, their skull mask showing no hint of emotion as they watch their Reaper shout to no one in particular.

“...”

“Is she okay?”

**-[ Folstina Church]-**

Ina finds herself in the same position as always, sitting down near the respawns and waiting for her friend to come back from a probably humiliating defeat. She wouldn’t know, she died a little while ago from the same hands of the sixth general. She swears the little girl has got it out for her with the amount of bites dealt on her body, she might have an undisclosable sea god as a patron but it doesn’t make her a literal octopus no matter how much the shark tries to take a taste. At least she revived immediately, and after their other schoolmates’ left.

Twirling her staff, she overhears the two priests on the usual conversation of revivification, money to live, lack of it to die. It’s not a problem she fears as much as other adventurers probably do but it still irks her, if only there was a way to revive without the talk of mana depletion, but it’s a fact that remains and with it the cost. Anyway she wouldn’t know what would happen if there were people capable of reviving without the mana tree, probably worse than greedy priests that’s for sure—

“Hey! What are you still doing here!” The head priest points at her, breaking her out of her boredom imposed thoughts. 

She gives a small, patient smile, “Just waiting for a friend, sir.” 

_THUD!_

“Ah! There it is.” She simply said, walking towards the newly conjured coffin with the priest in tow.

“Why did they die so much later than you.” The priest stated more than asked, an annoyed tone in his voice she presumes due to the influx of student deaths and in turn student discounts that occurred due to the dungeon attempt. “Even you were not that far behind the others.”

Ina hummed softly, “she fought the Reaper Queen alone, it took a while to reach her and then a bit more to subsequently die in combat.” She explained calmly to the aghast of the priest.  


“What!? The poor girl must be traumatized!” And he immediately used revive, but his horror turned into a scowl of yet another discount, and one from a frequent adventurer. Turning around, he’s care dissipated and he walked away to the other coffins of adventurers, ones outside the Academy.

Shaking her head, Ina knew it was normal to think such a thing if anyone other than her heard about Kiara confronting the Reaper Queen. However, she knows better and if only that were the case as she opens the lid. 

Greeting her is the blushing face of Kiara, her face in pure delight as her hand clutches tightly her skirt while the other caresses roughly her cheek. With eyes closed, she breathes out dreamily, “ehehehe~ Calli’s piercing glare as she swung down with her scythe… _ahh_ ~ Calli~!” Ina can only blankly stare as she resists hitting her with her staff. Instead she lets out a tired sigh as she burrows her face in her hands, hearing Kiara chime excitedly, “Ina, I wanna go and see Calli again!” 

Ah, if only that were the case… however, she’s like… _**this**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am going to use Dungeons and Dragons as the RPG basis, and no, I do know that it is unlikely I’ll write in depth about it. We all know why we’re here.


	3. It’s Her Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two normal honor students.

  
The Adventurer’s Academy within Folstina is funded by the Kingdom to nurture adventurers willing and able so one day they could defeat the Reaper Queen and save mankind. Possessing numerous gifted students of all classes taught by the most powerful of mentors and teachers, the school earns the respect of many, and the desire of others to join. Nonetheless, to enroll is a grueling task suited for the most determined, and only the hard-working and straightforward will earn the right to walk within its pristine walls. 

Even then, current students continuously push themselves to improve, and no hour is spent simply lazing around, or obsessing over unsavory distractions. That’s how it is for the hopes of humanity.

**-[ Adventurer’s Academy: Folstina Branch]- **

Inside a barren classroom, both Ina and Kiara spend their free period sitting with their heads in their respective notebooks. Kiara’s is a distinct pink color, in the center is a heart drawn around the initials KT and CM, with a plus adding them together. The title “LoveLove Strategy” further explains what is already clearly obvious. Ina’s is a lot more subtle, only with her full name on the top right, the warm yellow a pleasant hue as she draws within its pages. 

Kiara breaks the fleeting moment of silence as she groans, burying her head in her notebook. “ _Ehhhh_ , how do I beat Calli!? Her pattern is god damn nonexistent!” She says frustrated, the noise muffled by paper.

“...” Ina remains quiet, having had this conversation numerous times before with all her suggestions ultimately failing if Kiara’s continuous death says anything. Even still, she sets down her notebook and pencil to give her full attention, oh, to being a good friend.

“God, she kills me off too quickly! I knew I should’ve bettered my defense, and if I had been a little faster…” She murmurs, her attention refocusing on what she could improve the next time around. Although it’s often the same situation, with her being able to deal considerable damage yet unable to dodge attacks, if she wore light-weight armor perhaps it would help... but her outfit… 

“—How many times have you done this again?” Ina can’t help but ask, the déjà vu of it all getting to her. She’s a _little_ worried, admittedly she always was even back when they were children, however, what felt like an impossible goal so far away is commonplace now. More often than not, it takes less than a week for Kiara to attempt another dungeon crawl, and even less to considerably improve her techniques, yet Ina knows it still isn’t enough to defeat the Reaper Queen. No matter how many attempts she makes it’s simply too short of a timespan.

“Oh, in fighting Calli?” Ina nods, and Kiara sucks in a breath, thinking it over with a finger to her chin, “maybe 10– no, 12 times?” 

“... are you certain that demons can’t file restraining orders?” Ina said with a wavering smile, the deep concern unable to be masked as Kiara blushes at the accusation.

“Eh, what do you mean! I’m not doing anything bad! I just want to be her lover, everyone else just wants her dead!” Kiara defends, outraged. Ina raises her hands out as a sign of defeat.

“Yeah, but… um, your methods…” Ina winces, “it leaves a lot to be desired, if I’m going to be honest with you.”

“But _Inaaaa_ , what else am I supposed to do?! She burned down all my letters and gifts, so doing the dungeon is the only way, and I can’t even do anything other than fight back because she always tries to kill me!” Kiara whines, a pout on her lips as Ina gives a mollifying smile. 

Although, just as quickly as it soured did Kiara’s mood brighten once more, her downturned eyes catching its gleam of perseverance as she mumbles; “really… it is difficult,” and with a slam to the desk [-10 HP] continued with resolve in her voice, “but I don’t care! I’ll do anything to _**never**_ give up Calli! I’ll save her, marry her, and on this, I swear, I will never let her down!” With a hand on her chest and a faraway look towards the sky, Ina can feel the imaginative light shining down on such a display. She lets out a deep sigh, the emotional whiplash once again hitting her right in the face.

“Tis’ a disappointment one would say if they saw you like this, Kiara.” With her arms folded across her chest, she shook her head, “the top student of the Academy, reduced to a lovestruck mess by the Reaper Queen. You know, the faculty’s expecting you to be the hero who will save the world, just imagine what they would think if they knew.” 

Kiara smiles brightly at the other girl, her hands cradling her face as she sits down again, “Yup, but they’ll never know! _Righhht_ , Ina?”

“Mhumu. Yes, yes.” She nods her head, a calm, resigned look on her face. It breaks as Kiara swiftly grabs her notebook by her side and with one hand cracks it wide open to show the pages within.

“—Yes, cause if you did, then I would be forced to tell the world about your Gremlin X Dominatrix fetish!” Kiara announced, showing the etched drawings of small innocent-looking girls, staring with a teasingly cruel look in their eyes and an impish grin as they wear high stilettos and leather garb, although peculiarly every girl has bat-like ears and sharp canine teeth. Impressively high quality, especially the complexity of poses that usually seems to be in low-angle shots. The content, however…

“I told you that in confidence, Kiara! In confidence!” Ina yelps, jumping and reaching out her hands to get it back. Kiara only raises her arm, and leans away, a disgusted expression on her face.

“Being stepped on by annoying little pests!? Where’s your dignity, Ina!?” She shrieked, but the expressed revulsion disappears from her face as she lets out an amused laugh. It’s not everyday Ina loses her cool, and for once it’s nice seeing her be the one picked on for her… actions.

“That feels wrong coming from you!” Ina accuses, taking another leap while Kiara runs away, taking the notebooks and leaving the room. “Wait, give it back, already!” Ina shouts as she chases her out the door.

“Nope~! I’ll think I hold onto it for now!” Kiara teases as she looks back at Ina, giving a little wave at the random students who by accident are watching the scene with a slightly bewildered expression on their faces.

“... They sure are friendly aren’t they.”

“Well, they are the top 1 and 2, fair to say geniuses get along.”

They watch as Kiara trips and loses footing from one of Ina’s tentacles that has grabbed her foot, but Ina unaware that her tentacle did such a thing keeps running and they both collide, injured on the floor. However, they don’t remain in that position for long as they immediately realize the notebooks Kiara was holding are now sprawled out in the open, and incredibly fast they scramble to get them back, nervously looking around to check for students close by.

“... Geniuses you say…”


	4. A Good Time to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The atmosphere is right; the red demonic flames, the cold black stone, the distinct screaming funneled down from the higher floors. Just the perfect mood to talk in.

**-[ Calli’s Chamber]-**

Calli knows that it’s practically routine by now but seeing Kiara - the thirteenth time if she cared at all to count - step into the darkest pits of her underworld is still somewhat of a shock to her. Not in the sense of the girl herself, no, she feels a whole other emotion for that, but by the situation of it all. Most adventurers do not and will never reach her, and for the powerful who do, do not for long, and many will never dare try again. It is simply too much for them. Humans who thought themselves above it all fall on their knees quivering with fear when confronted by true strength. 

It’s not hard to say she has traumatized quite a fair amount of adventurers who could not climb back up from their trek into her dungeon, so how Kiara bears defeat after defeat and the continuous death that comes with it is beyond her. Furthermore, it is with an outrageous smile, so clearly warm when surrounded by the dark coldness of her home. Why she’s so comfortable with death and with her is… perplexing— _No_. 

**Foolish**. 

“Glaring at me already, my Queen? And to think I came all this way,” Kiara jests, a playful tone in her face as she skips towards Calli.

“I didn’t ask for you to, actually, I would wholeheartedly prefer you never come back. Like, ever.” Calli bites back, inching away from the beaming girl. “How’d you get here so fast, anyway? Your party members, by the looks of it, still pathetically die by the time you come around to disturb me.” The response she gets is a bashful look away, a fucking strange reaction to anything she just said.

“Actually, I couldn’t get any to join my party, it’s just you and me… just how we prefer it, my love~!” Then she jumps up for a hug, thankfully Calli’s senses are naturally alert and incredibly aware whenever Kiara is in her proximity so she sidesteps and hits her away. 

“NO! GET AWAY!” She reprimands as Kiara lets out a slightly out of breathed chuckle.

“You never pull your punches, eh Calli, but it’s okay, I can take it.” Kiara winks even when she staggers a bit, rubbing her head where Calli slammed it. Calli grumbles loudly, a blush rising from her face that she forces down with a loud cough.

“Fucking _whatever_ , Kusotori, and I see you not answering my question. How the hell did you come down so fast, especially without a party? Despite your annoying capability to repeatedly reach the bottom level, it’s still morning up there and even you don’t seem much of an early bird.” She asks, and Kiara, thankfully, actually follows the topic this time. She swears the girl could forget her whole life if distracted by her own train of thought long enough.

“Oh, right! Well—

_With a twirl of the feather on her hat Kiara giggles happily as she casts [Fly] on herself, and she dives down the large spiral stairway, her hair fluttering wildly as free as all of her without the burden of gravity. She reaches the first sizable open chamber, one fit for a general, in record time and she looks around for the demon._

_As usual, the dungeons naturally smooth black stone is roughened considerably throughout all the chamber, and by the corner right, the rock is carved and sculpted in a somewhat small cave, an entrance to one at least. The Lion’s Den. Kiara knows that even trying to percept the demon prowling around is a fool’s errand, the white fur on the backtrack of obsidian not even an hindrance to the predator. However, the muscle memory of countless battles beforehand makes her aware of the tickling sensation of eyes on her. She remains frozen, and when she feels the sensation getting stronger, alerting her she’s near, she instinctively releases a [Faerie Fire] while turning around to look at the cat red-handed. The feline figure is quickly outlined by a green light and she hears the disappointed mewl of getting caught._

_[Botan] the -first general- shakes off the frown easily, a delighted toothed grin on her face as she regards Kiara. “Good job on catching me, your reflexes have grown much better since we first fought. But, it still feels strange losing all the time…”_

“ _Yeah, sorry! I know how much you like battling but I don’t have any members with me at the moment, and I’m just here—”_

_“—to see Calli, yeah I know. We already know the result, so go on ahead.” She tilts her head to the exit inside the den, and Kiara smiles appreciatively back at her as she skips towards the next floor. “Say hi to Lamy and the others for me!” Botan shouts after._

…

“THOSE IDIOTS HAVEN’T BEEN DOING THEIR JOB!?” Calli growls loudly even before Kiara finishes her story.

Kiara quickly raises her hands to calm the queen down, frantically adding, “—No, no, actually just a few minutes ago—

“ _Hey Kiara, can I try to seduce you again?” [Aloe] the -fifth general- purred, already running her finger to trace Kiara’s jawline as her thumb caresses Kiara’s cheek. Kiara leans in, and with more of a smirk than a smile looks down at the succubus as she casts [Aura of Purity], increasing her resistance to being charmed. Not that she needs it, she’s taken after all._

_“Can you?” With a confident grin, they start a short but fun battle, and when Kiara wins, Aloe wishes her good luck with a wink as she waves her off._

...

“—Ah, but don’t worry, Calli! I will **always** remain faithful to you!” The girl reassured strongly as Calli’s growing reddened face increases with a different intent than the anger brewing over the news of her generals slacking off.

“That’s fucking not what I’m concerned about, Kusotori.” Calli barks but it’s muffled by her hands covering her face. A long drawn-out sigh follows after as she processes what she just learned. Why the fuck did this happen. 

“...How did you even befriend them?” Calli demands after a minute, finally pushing her understandable fury for later when she kills Kiara and orders a meeting with the generals. She’s also very interested to know, because what the hell? Most of her generals aren’t easily defeated by charm spells, no matter how high the level, and there’s not one so long-lasting, so could they have become _friends_ … god, she needs a drink.

Kiara beams back at her after waiting patiently for Calli to talk, “oh, I just started talking to them when we were fighting, they’re really interesting you know!” She says cheerily much to the exhaustion of the Reaper Queen. 

“... Again, why— **why** did you start a conversation mid-battle?” Calli can’t help but ask, already dreading/anticipating the answer. Kiara throws her hands in the air and is suddenly rejuvenated.

“I hate awkward silence, Calli! It freaks me out!” She admits, and Calli’s brow knits in confusion as her irritation spikes, but somehow she can feel the corners of her mouth slightly lift.

“More than demons out to kill you?” She says stupefied, amusement leaking from her voice despite her best attempts to sound patronizing, and her mouth betrays her as it lets out hints of what some would consider laughing. Kiara seems to think it that way as her face gets impossibly bright, even when she dramatically cries out;

“At least they’ll end my suffering faster!”


	5. You had One Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calli’s done with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s preferable for people who read on their phones to do it widescreen for this one, because some things probably wouldn’t look right otherwise.

**-[ Meeting Room]-**

Calli got back to her senses soon after Kiara’s inanities began to bore and anger her, as usual really, and she killed Kiara off after a few more bouts of nonsense. She again had to remind herself not to waste precious time on the annoying little bird. The few seconds of tolerance would beget more incessant chirps, and it’s not like she enjoys the company and conversation, so instigating more in the future is counterproductive.

Anyway. It’s irksome how Kiara’s last expression is still that look of hers as she gets cut through, it’s so… infuriatingly lovel— _lovesick_ , stupidly lovesick that it grinds Calli’s nerves and digs into her skin as if an itch unwilling to pass. Even after their battles she can’t help but see that expression and contemplate the idiocy of it all, to make such a look the last and to her own murderer no less. Today especially, Kiara lost far faster than usual but instead of looking dejected she looked even happier than before. It’s so—it’s so—

“Calli you good?” The whimsical tone of [Amelia] the -seventh general- breaks her train of thought as she whips her eyes open, the meeting room already filled with the generals. She must have not been paying attention as she waited for all of them to come and got lost in her own mind, it’s not uncommon for her but recently the subject that she often drifts to is unworthy to be in her thoughts. Forcing herself to the matter at hand, the previous emotion she held grew dangerously into one of fury as she looked down at the seven generals, generals who—

“—Aren’t doing you jobs, huh!” Calli scowled as she slammed her hand to the table, startling the generals at the suddenness. “A little bird told me what you all have been doing and what the fuck, guys! I wouldn’t have assigned you shit if I knew you would be slacking off!”

Most of them have the audacity to not look ashamed of themselves; Amelia smiled “innocently,” [Gura] the -sixth general- just had a smug amusement to her, and Aloe had on a suggestive smirk. Botan yawned, looking bored, [Nene] the -third general- appeared confused of what they did wrong, and [Polka] the -fourth general- had a great grin that spoke volumes of her indifference to being scolded. Only [Lamy] the -second general- looked down, embarrassed at being caught. 

Overall it did not temper her mood. Especially as Polka piped up excitedly, “Well, It's not our fault Kiara’s so, so, _so_ good at beating us! A repeating act is boring even if it ends with confetti cannons, or flaming rings, or fireworks, or—”

Calli had to soothe her forehead as she sighed, “Polka! The circus you set up at your floor isn’t your job! It’s to defeat or at _bare minimum_ stall and weaken adventurers who pass!” Polka only shrugged, the grin still on her face. 

The Reaper Queen resisted the urge to grip on her scythe and swing, her preferred independence rearing its head, but fortunately for them her hand was raised only to activate the screen. “I recorded Kusotori’s stats…”

________________________________________________________________

 **Kiara Takanashi**  
Arcane Warrior Lv. 87 HP —————————————————

[Adventurer-in-training] MP —————————————————

ATK- 196 SKILLS: EXTRA INFO:   
DEF- 95 + Fireball + DEF Boost Hobbies: Fighting, cooking, singing,  
SPD- 113 + Weapon + Mana store management   
MAG- 178 Proficiency Conserve Special Traits: Cunning linguist,  
RES- 142 + Wind Slash + Fly aggressively gay   
\- M o r e -  
________________________________________________________________

“... and despite being a student her level’s already compared to that of licensed adventurers, however that still shouldn’t be enough!” Calli explained, and the generals immediately chimed in with;

“Well, she beat me.”

“M-me too.”

“Yeah same!”

“Yup, lost too!”

“It’s not our fault she’s strong~”

Predictably, the only ones who didn’t speak up were Gura and Amelia, the former nervously looking away from her and lightly whistling, the picture perfect look of suspicion. Calli pinned a glare at the shark demon, “Gura? It’s unbelievable you lost to that shitty bird, shouldn’t you have a particularly high chance to beat her seeing as defense is her lowest stat?”

Gura‘s eyes shifted and her frame attempted to look relaxed as she claimed, “Ah, what can I say? Chicken just isn’t my taste, ya know. Difficult to sink my teeth in, and a-all that.” The nonchalant tone in her voice is betrayed by the lack of direct eyesight and every second the more Gura fidgets in her seat.

Calli’s eyebrow raised, and with intensity in her eyes stated, “ _really_ now?” 

“— _Okay_ , Queen Calli, we get it already.” Amelia interjected with a hand on Gura’s head, “you can stop interrogating her, since it was me who told everyone to leave Kiara alone.” She admitted easily to Calli’s surprise and annoyance.

“ **Hah**? Why the hell did you do that!?” 

Amelia responded with a warm smile as she raised her hand to her chest, “I just wanted to do the best thing for you. I mean,” her smile progressively grew into teasing smirk as she chuckled out, “weren’t you the one whining all the time that there was nothing to do. Now you have adorable little Kiara to _play_ with, aren’t you having fun?” 

Calli felt heat rising to her face as she yelled back, “th- THERE’S NOW WAY I’D HAVE FUN BEING HARASSED BY THAT SHIT BIRD!” Amelia’s smirk only grew as other generals cooed at her response, focusing on the part where she didn’t deny Kiara’s adorableness. 

Realizing she gave the exact reaction Amelia wanted from her, Calli forcibly coughed, calming herself and cooling down her flush as she continued, “an- _anyway_! That doesn’t explain why you guys are friendly with her! It’s one thing to be ordered, and it’s another to do it willingly and happily.” She looked around for them to explain themselves.

Botan shrugged, “the other demons used to shun me because of my albinism, she was the first outside you guys to compliment me for it.”

“Yeah she’s really awesome, she even volunteers to perform in my circus! Most adventurers I force into and then kill, but she’s super into fire dancing, and the audience eats it up!” Polka divulged happily.

“... Is this audience perhaps other demons who should be doing their jobs on their floors, huh, **Polka**?” Calli smiled menacingly towards the demon and the fennec squeaked, hiding behind Botan. Sighing, Calli couldn’t help but second guess her decision to hire a demon who gleefully embodied a clown, no an entire circus, and this magnified as Polka teased from the safety of Botan’s shoulders;

“Calli, Calli~ don’t be jealous, other demons might have seen Kiara’s hot performance, but I’m 100% sure she’ll dance for you if you just asked!” Polka is spared the fate of being indented into the obsidian wall as Aloe quickly adds;

“Yes, she’s quite cute, isn’t she?” 

With that, the attention refocuses on the human and as the others nod and agree Calli couldn’t help but feel her anger spike rather dramatically. Now there’s no way she could allow them to leave this room before she got them thinking straight again. It’s so deeply inappropriate and gross to think of a human that way, and how in the hell have others seen Kusotori dance before—

“—Have you guys forgotten what humans have done to us!” Calli suddenly fumes, making the generals jolt in surprise. They might have been explaining themselves but Calli could have cared less to listen in when all they would do is sing their praises, she doesn’t need that on her mind. She doesn’t need to know how kind, or cute, or generous, or strong, or anything about the girl she kills constantly, over and over again. All she is, is a human to her, one she has every right to get rid of. “Let me remind you then,” she smiles scathingly, “they they **eat** our kind, **hunt** us for loot, drive us **out** of her homes and—”

“ _Aaaand_ Kiara isn’t like that.” Gura interrupts. “She’s actually pretty neat.”

“Yeah. Somehow, she feels different.”

“She would never do any of that!”

“She likes us too much, especially you!”

“And really, I think she wants to eat you in a different way—”

“—ENOUGH ALREADY!” She silences them once more, “you guys have clearly fucking lost it.” Calli said tiredly and she lifts her hand, a red glow omitting from it, the same color as the mist surrounding the generals. “Just **_remember_** to do your jobs! Now get out of my sight and let it stay that way, or I swear to god—” lifting them up with her magic with one hand, she opens the chamber doors with the other, and with a flick of her wrist sends them flying from the meeting room. The large chamber doors slam after them and Calli takes a second before crashing down on her chair that she hadn’t the time to sit on. 

Even when she isn’t here, Kiara still finds a way to deal damage to her as Calli feels the pain of a headache coming in. Rubbing her forehead, theories and possibilities far-fetched or too believable for comfort spring in her mind, but one thought rings clear through the mess of it all. She **will** deal with Kiara on her own.

No one else, like she always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t proofread this because. Pain.
> 
> Edit: Should have proofread it. Peko.


	6. Why do You Like Me, Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, why though?

**-[ Dungeon Hallways]-**

Presently, after taking a few more minutes to contemplate in the meeting room, Calliope finds herself descending her dungeon within the tunnels permitted only by the resident demons. The shortcuts allow easy and fast travel throughout the dungeon and without the possibility of adventurers or coffins littered in the way, an intricate colony of tunnels surrounding the linear path advertised to the humans. She was going down from the sixtieth floor, the most manageable distance for the generals, and now after mulling it over, she can say definitively that her generals were idiots in all senses of the word. 

Fucking useless all of them are, sincerely, she means that. Some of the strongest demons around, and they fall for pretty words coming from a _semi_ -adorable girl. The punishments she could inflict on them wouldn’t even be an effect, it seems, seeing how infected they are with affection for the human. The same one that consistently beats them in combat, and all for the excuse of “love,” where is their pride for gods’ sake?

Seriously, she can’t comprehend how easily they were swayed to that nuisance of a human, even when she brought up legitimate arguments for why the girl could not be trusted for being human, aka the scums of the earth… gods, it still hurt to think of what they did. 

Thankfully, she was stopped too soon to force out the reason that was burned into her mind. No matter how many centuries it’s been, it still aches unbearably when she remembers, even despite the memories fading, obscured by so many more over the countless years on this plane. Those figments of her past only present in her head are not so immortal, not so permanent in her mind. In spite of this, she will always recall that person’s smile. If she thinks about it, it remains in her life still, somewhat. 

In that girl. 

Frankly, it disturbed her to see more similarities connecting her past and present, all within that stupid bird. Even Kiara’s capability to befriend others, likely, demon or otherwise, was a familiar trait, one not made from her absurdly scattered skills as an adventurer. Perhaps a hidden passive charm skill lurking beneath the act of honest warmth, but that felt... off. Strange in a way to sum it as just _that_.

For whenever Calli got close to the girl, whenever she had her scythe lingering on Kiara’s neck ready to deal the final blow, the faint cold touch present to see if the girl would look at her in fear or venom, there was only ever truly _warmth_. Yeah, she can’t describe it any less than that. She’s not even talking about the heat resonating from the human’s skin, able to feel it regardless of the distance her weapon allows, but how she can see it in her eyes. Like when Kiara proclaims her love time and time again, a determined fire brimming uncontrollably yet committedly, dedicated to searing her words so it imprints themselves in Calli’s mind. When they are softly dimmed lanterns looking at her with affection despite the cold metal signifying her death only a kiss away, warm colors of acceptance and admiration. Or when they’re pleasant lights beaming at her as she chirps about her day within the short minutes before any battle, excitedly recalling her day, just happy to be within her presence.

Yes, she hates how real it is. No matter how much she wants it to be as easy to brush off as a charm skill, as easy as a demon charm ability can be brushed off, of course, she knows it's unlikely. That warmth was just a part of Kiara, easily magnetizing others to her and as naturally as could be. Like the woman she knew so long ago.

...

_Hair of red with tinted tips of fiery orange, she tilts her head to take in more of the blurry figure beside her dressed in warrior attire, revealing much of her lightly tanned skin. The older woman basks in the sunlight, highlighting the hair not hidden in the shade a peach hue, as she lays in serenity. Surrounded by the cool shadow of the tree, what she preferred to annoying rays, Calli can't help but admire the view of toned skin and soft vibrant hair, at ease with her glances knowing the other woman has her eyes peacefully closed. Suddenly that ease fades as she feels herself blush in reaction to the pleased smirk of pink lips, she can feel eyes on her despite her inability to recall what they looked like in this moment, blurred by years and forcibly masked by her mind._

_Nonetheless, the memory of the woman leaning her hand upward to cup her cheek softly is still vividly intact, and she can feel herself tense, unwillingly anticipating. The view of the woman’s face gets an iota larger, as if she moved closer unawarely, and she hears a melodic voice whisper out, “Calli…”_

_Blushing deeper as the hand holds firmer to her cheek, Calli stutters, “wh- what?” A touch defensively, and as the smile widens she can’t stop herself leaning in…_ **sqeeeeze** _! She stands in shock as the woman pitches her cheek, tightly as if she was a_ child _. Her face reddens with mortifaction and growing anger as she stares down her hysterical friend._

_“Sor- sorry, Calli!’ She says between laughter,” it’s just… your expression just now was soooo cute, I can tell **you’ve finally fallen for me!** —”_

“ **Love me! Love me! Love me** —”

“AAARRGH!’ She groans, gripping her head of yet another headache, “GOD! INSUFFERABLE THE BOTH OF THEM!” She yells, momentarily stopping after mindlessly trekking down the floors, her mind busy reliving the memories of infatuated fools. It echoes throughout the desolate hallway, empty as it’s inching closer to the resting hours, the time where usual activities within the dungeon are prohibited so the demons can regain back their strength for the next onslaught of adventurers. She’s glad for it, ready to drop dead as fatigue suddenly overcomes her. It’s not anything due to tiredness, as if she needs to regain any strength when she hadn’t given any in the first time, but due to her whirling thoughts and memories clawing irritably in her mind. 

All she truly wants now is to have a calming moment without Kusotori pushing every one of her buttons, physically present or not doesn’t seem to matter for it to happen. She can’t even imagine how much Kusotori thinks about her in turn, filled with lovesick thoughts rather than abhorrence. Gross, to think she occupies the mind of that bird, their every moment together feverishly warped into her rose-tinted fantasies. The Reaper Queen not the cruel, cold, and outright bloodthirsty individual in reality but instead the woman who Kusotori loves foolishly. A person who is— someone that was… wait a second.

All of the sudden, a realization comes to her… “eh?” Why does Kusotori love her anyway? The human didn’t seem so brainless and depraved as to enjoy her biting remarks and painful attacks, at least not to the extent in which she would endure continuous and strenuous visits, and involve costly supplies and revivification just for it. It was also hard to uphold dreamlike fantasies of the Queen being any semblance of charming or loving when it’s broken each time the same individual cuts her down easily, and who looks down at her with revulsion and annoyance. So what reason could it be?

She can’t call back to a time the bird expressed any sort of reason… no, she’s certain she hadn't gotten any, she would’ve remembered— _not_ because she particularly would have cared to keep it remembered but because it would’ve sated her curiosity after countless professions of love, and it would have entertained her of how naive it would be. There’s simply no good reason to fall in love with the Reaper Queen.

That is without saying any of her love confessions were honest in the beginning, a human filled with lies is far from uncommon, and Kusotori could just fabricate pleasant reasons to prolong the ruse, just enough to get her defenses down and execute her...

**Hmph**. 

Her nails dig in her palms at the thought, unawarely her brow furrows, and the sides of her mouth dip to a frown. Realizing how stiff she instantly became she quickly extends her hands, crescent marks left behind, and takes a deep breath, relaxing back to her indifferent state. It’s _**fine**_. Kiara will come like she always will and Calli will just keep killing her anyway, their cycle won’t end if she gets answers on why it started in the first place. 

And she **will** get answers, the true ones. Whatever that means, exactly, she doesn’t care. The next time the human decides to set foot back into her lair and they meet again, Calli will force her to answer on the so-called love she harbors.

**-[ 105th Floor: Amelia’s Bedroom]-**

Amelia, currently occupied, hears knocking on her door and she shouts annoyed, “what do you want, I’m busy here!” It’s past hours in the Dungeon and that means she can indulge in her own activities, and no one is ever allowed to interrupt (everyone except Gura of course, but the shark usually just lets herself in, so it couldn’t be her anyway.)

Expecting a cowering lesser demon to talk back, she doesn’t expect the doors to burst open with the glowering Reaper Queen on the other side. “Are you now?” Calli replies, an eyebrow raised at the startled gremlin. 

Amelia sputters out, surprised, “C-Calli! Wh-why are you here!” Swiftly, she closes her book and hides it behind her back, highly alert of its contents and what it could mean if Calli ever saw it. Her death, that is, it means Amelia’s excruciatingly painful death. Thankfully, Calli seems to be too preoccupied with her own thoughts to care about the seventh general’s suspicious behavior, and just waved her over. Amelia clicked her tongue in annoyance at her Queen ordering her around in _her_ room, but followed it anyway, wanting this done quickly. She unfurls her scaled wings and slowly - just to piss her off a little - flies closer towards Calli. Her appearance was now her demonic form, gone were the furred ears and innocent and calm demeanor, replaced by bat-like wings and ears, a tipped tail swinging from her back, and her true nature unrestrained. A true demon, through and through.

Although, if Amelia knew Calli would pay a visit she would’ve stayed in her other form, the Reaper Queen hated when she hid her mischief-making and sly remarks underneath her well-behaved and passive attitude, and it was a delight seeing her get exasperated by it. Sighing, she lands directly in front of Calli, preparing herself for another earful. However she was shocked to see a small rise of pink hue in the Queen’s face as she resentfully asked, “...do you know why Kusotori likes me?” Really, how could she resist snickering?

Calli’s blush became more evident as she smacked Amelia’s head, “s-shut up! I’m only asking because Kusotori’s still aggravatingly insistent she loves me, I-I just want to know why!” Amelia still has a shit-eating smirk on her face even as her temple hurts.

“Curious on the reason why huh?” Amelia teases, “well _too bad_ — I never got to an answer myself.” She admits impishly, to Calli’s displeasure, “it was probably in one of those letters I delivered you, but I only inspected the gifts, I didn’t read ‘em, Kiara was very clear on that and how could I betray her?” You would think easily, but despite her overly mischievous attitude, she’s unwaveringly loyal to her friends, and Calli knows that. That’s probably why her face froze incredibly still, because, “didn’t you **burn** them all, Calli?” 

Amelia couldn’t help but tease, the look of regret only a moment as Calli monotonously responded, “huh, well… whatever then.” While turning around and out of the room. Amelia released her chuckles as soon as the doors closed and she was alone… ah, what great additions she’ll be able to write now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if my updates are so random, I don’t want to procrastinate any longer than a week so I think I’ll try every Wednesday, matching it up with the Webtoon. Also, if you can’t tell, this is going to be VERY long, since the inspired work is well over 100 episodes and I’m doing it one episode a chapter. So. Strap in, I guess.


	7. Professionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you need aid know that there are people more experienced to help. 
> 
> Of course, some don’t want it for the right reasons.

**-[ Adventurer’s Academy]-**

“I’ve been trying my best to communicate with my patron so whenever I cast [Commune] or [Divination] my answers will _actually_ be answered, but it’s so hard! I’ve been trying every day too, but nudda!” A cleric whined to her friend, her sun designed pendant gleaming gold in the light. She leans heavily on her staff as she lets out a tired exhale and her friend can only nod along, his battle axe strapped to his back obvious.

“Well… all I know about clerics is that your connection to your deity influences your power and vice versa. So maybe get more experience?” He supplies, and his friend sinks further down her staff, looking even more dejected.

“Well yeah, _everyone_ knows if your patron favors you more and more, they bestow more of their power to you, but that’s only possible through _both_ experience and bonding… I just don’t know how to do the latter exactly. I’m an awesome healer and I’ve even been healing inflicted and injured citizens around the city along with battles, but honestly, just _thinking_ about directly interacting with the Dawnfather makes me nervous! I can’t sit still at all when I pray to him!” She admits quite loudly to the almost empty classroom, the other students too into their own conversations to pay attention to her plight. However, pairs of ears perk, both the ones on the side of her head and the peculiar ones sitting atop, as she hears the other cleric’s predicament.

Shaking his head, her friend can only pat her on the back, unable to give valuable information as a barbarian, “that’s rough, buddy. Maybe just imagine him in his underwear so you won’t be as nervous next time—” his chuckle is cut short by the punch to his gut from his friend, definitely not hurting him but surprising him nonetheless, and he bemoans dramatically.

“... um.” Ina awkwardly interjects, breaking the moment between the two friends. Both of them freeze as they hear the calming voice of the renowned girl and they blush as they turn towards her, embarrassed at getting caught looking less than their best in front of the pretty prodigy. “S-sorry, I just couldn’t help but overhear. I think I can help, if you’d let me.”

“Y-yeah, that would be great!” The cleric coughs, elbowing her friend to look more presentable as she eyes the tendrils fashioned on the Ina almost instinctively. It’s obvious that it’s a gift awarded from her deity, but what’s strange is that it’s constantly present, a clear sign of their strong bond. She doesn’t remember Ina without them either, so she’s unsure exactly what the girl could help with when she’s known for her already naturally impressive connection to her patron. 

“Well,” Ina begins to say, breaking the others’ train of thoughts and making them pay attention to her, “to become closer to your deity, you shouldn’t just pray and hope for the best, especially if you're uneasy during it. The bond is still a relationship, if they can tell you’re wary of their presence, then they will keep their space.” She explains.

“But they’re **gods**! How can I not be a little nervous when I’m face to face to one...”

To this Ina gives a light chuckle, “yeah, you’re right. But they’ve chosen you for a reason, and that’s because they see something in you as you have seen something in them. To support them when there’s other powerful gods to follow, means you share the same values, just… remember that. Your patron is the Dawnfather, right?”

The other girl nods and Ina continues, “Well, he’s the god of the sun, along with creativity and agriculture, when’s the last time you appreciated the sunlight or did something other than run around the city trying to get as much experience as you can? It’s easier bonding to your god when you're fulfilling their values, and it’s less structural than praying, making communication more comfortable.” Ina advises, and the two students can’t help but applaud, making the girl flush sheepishly.

“Yeah, you’re right! I did feel more at ease and closer to the Dawnfather when I was at home in the countryside, it’s about time I go back and visit!” The other cleric realized, a great grin already on her face at the thought.

“Wow… truly, the **second best** of our Academy!” The barbarian acknowledged, to which Ina just smiles at, ignoring the words stabbing into her.

“Really, how’d you get that experience to know that, aren’t you already super close to your god?” The cleric asks and Ina falters a bit.

“... yeah, well… I was put in quite a lot of dangerous situations in the past, so yeah it just kinda happened.” She says with a smile, a simple explanation that hides the semi-complicated history rooted to one person in particular, thankfully the other two accept it as a response. “Anyway, glad to be of help! I’ve got to get home now, see you tomorrow.” They bid goodbye as well, and Ina exhales as soon as she closes the door and enters the empty hallway.

She makes sure she’s alone, becoming alert and peering throughout the corridor, as she calmly strides towards the direction of the library. She was looking for a vacant room when she came upon the classroom and overheard the other cleric, but now that she’s done with that, she can now go back to her mission of avoiding Kiara. It’s not like Ina _wants_ to, but she knows her bright friend will be waiting just outside of school to drag her on whatever adventure she deems important, so she’s taking extra precautions to ensure she doesn’t die yet again in the darkest pits of the world.

Also, she does need the alone time to do... stuff. 

Making sure the coast is clear by peeking around, she sighs as she sees nobody close by. Dashing towards the library, her tentacle opens the door and she beams when she sees it’s empty, pulling out a chair she can’t help but to relax almost immediately. Ina takes out a notebook and pencil from her waist pouch, and sighs once again, one filled with delight as she begins drawing on its pages. A rough sketch of a small feminine figure arises, and she goes to fill in more intricate details, soft light hair, condescending eyes, and a haughty smirk sends shivers to her body. 

“Ahh~ ‘Gremlin X Dominatrix volume 2’—”

“ _Wow_ , still at it I see.” Kiara’s sudden brazen voice jolts Ina in surprise and she screams, clutching the notebook tight to her chest. She would’ve tumbled out of her chair if her tentacles didn’t assist in steadying her to her feet. “Woah, nice scream you got there, Ina!” Kiara teases nonchalantly.

“W-wait, Kiara? How’d you find me!? Where did you even come from!?” Ina asks bewilderedly, and she backs away slightly from the colorful girl that materialized out of nowhere. 

“Oh?” Kiara tilts her head, “I’ve just been following you around.”

“ _Ehh_ , but how—” 

“Stealth level 5, baby!” Kiara interrupts, cheerily posing, proud of her own achievement. Ina feels her confusion boil into hints of agitation, but almost painfully, she forces herself to calm down. Closing her eyes, she takes a breath as the sight of a jubilant Kiara gets replaced by peaceful darkness. 

“... Kiara, rogue classes aren’t in your curriculum, how did you get a stealth skill and why is it so high?” Ina questions after a moment, already aware she probably shouldn’t have asked in the first place. This becomes apparent as Kiara beams happily;

“Well I gotta look out for Calli in every way, you know! Who knows what could happen when she’s outside and vulnerable from all angles!” Ina winces at her words as she looks at the other girl cautiously.

“I don’t know Kiara… kinda sounds like stalking,” Ina informs, “because I’m pretty sure that it is.” Kiara only huffs back at her, and she tiredly sighs, resigned, “... alright fine, _technically_ it’s following your dreams, Ina way. Now why were you tailing me, and please don’t tell me it’s because of—”

“—the Demon Dungeon, of course! You’ll come with me, right?” [Kiara has invited you to join her party. Accept? >YES or > ~~no~~ YES].

“Kiara!” Ina scolds, “I told you already, it’s impossible right now!” Ina roughly begins packing her book away, looking away from her friend, “the other students are between levels 20 and 30; I’m around 50. Even with a balanced fighter like you, we die and we’ll keep continuing dying! I don’t know what to tell you.” She begins to walk past Kiara to go home when the girl grabs her arms almost pleadingly.

“I know!... I know.” Kiara admits, taking a minute to look soberly in Ina’s eyes, “I—I have a different plan this time, okay? I’ve saved enough money, so let's go to the town guild… I’m hiring licensed adventurers to go along with us.”

Ina looks back at Kiara, shocked, realizing the girl is extremely serious about this, and she can’t help but to question; why? She knows Kiara would like to defeat Calliope in battle; mind you, not to the brink of death, but almost in a playful manner, a dance between two equal individuals. So why the extra powerful hands, ones that have a higher chance in remaining alive throughout the final battle, ones with no qualms in beheading the Reaper Queen? 

She almost says no.

“... okay.” She accepts, and Kiara grins back at her excitedly. She shakes her head with a smile on her face at the instant mood swing. Because really, why stop looking out for her now? 


	8. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get this party started!... And hopefully it goes better than the beginning (spoilers: it does not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The items I drew as references for this chapter is Kiara’s shortsword and Ina’s staff, again I am a person who does not frequently draw, but I thought it was necessary because it’s almost combat time. I would like to note, however, that it’s not set in stone canon, it’s just what I write that is, so you can envision them way cooler than what I drew (which you probably can) and I’ll provide more details in later chapters.
> 
> Friendly Reminder: I am fully winging this per chapter.

[[Items Reference]](https://endearinglyeternal.tumblr.com/post/641521606313852928)

**-[ (Main Capital) Folstina: Business District]-**

Filled with architecture hiding the horizon and imposing in size with arch entrances into various trades, as befit that of the capital’s most active district for the clear financial reasons, the colorful and multi-storied buildings of the Business District create an almost labyrinth like environment for the occupants walking within its walls. But despite the grandeur of it all, food stands and the variety of stalls, along with the chatter of its citizens produce a peaceful ambience, people going by their day as usual be whatever that may be. 

This is the case for the two adventurers-in-training as they wander the district looking for the polished Guild building, Ina having more of a sense as Kiara to where it lay in the hustle of the town. 

“ _Inaaaaaaa_ , How much farther is it, again?” Kiara groaned, not familiar to this particular part of the business district despite having lived in it for a handful of years, admittedly her poor sense of direction and general lack of awareness helped with that. Nonetheless, prior to this she had no reason to, already at a respectable level at par with licensed adventurers, and unwillingly to put Queen Calli in an uncontrolled situation with sincere killers. But now the situation calls for it, no matter how bitter the thought brings to her mouth.

Ina guided her by the hand, “only a bit more.” She replied, ignoring the yawn that took over the other girl. Truly, a ball of energy Kiara is until she is faced with something mundane, _or_ , knowing the girl, she has yet again refused to sleep. Ina knows it’s obviously both as it’s a common sight on her friend. Although, it’s really a wonder where she gets all that fire from to easily flip from boredom to full of life the second something peaks her interest. Namely, Calli, of course. 

Trudging along, she finally sees the white and almost unassuming building of the Folstina Guild. A simple sign marking the building’s occupation, and she points, calling it out, “there it is, the town guild.” 

“Oh thank the _gods_.” Kiara moaned dramatically, having stopped playfully dragging her feet along the cobbled streets, and rushing towards the entrance.

Ina instinctually reaches her hand to grab and stop Kiara, that itching doubt still subconscious in her mind as a premonition that feels ancient in its knowledge. However, Kiara slips just from her fingertips to Ina’s relief, and she brushes that thought away before it could be more vocal, unfortunately in a literal sense. She opens the door to the establishment, and senses the atmosphere immediately shift once inside the lobby. Rather than the lively outdoors, inside is a detached environment only a building used only for business can be; being sparsely furnished other than the lounge filled with tables and chairs, and the holographic Guild boards on full display. 

Despite this, Kiara naturally gets turned around and lost, focusing instead on the blond receptionist who she somehow got in a conversation with. Ina can hear the all too familiar laugh of hers mixed in with the other woman as they chat, and she rolls her eyes as she sees Kiara give a suggestive comment to the woman’s embarrassment. Shaking her head, she goes to help the poor receptionist as walks up and grabs Kiara by the arm, “sorry, she’s always like this.” Ina remarks, and she drags Kiara off to the boards.

“Like what, huuuuuh?” She hears Kiara instigate childishly from behind her, and she resists saying what’s on her mind, knowing it’s exactly what the girl hopes for. 

Kiara had an unhelpful desire to break Ina, sometimes. She knows it comes from a good place, she certainly needs to speak up more and be unrestrained, but also she’s heavily tied to a cosmic eldritch deity so... “letting loose” will go far more literal than anyone would wish for. Although, perhaps that’s what Kiara wants too. She did always have an odd fascination with peculiar and otherworldly creatures, and she was far more entertained than scared the first time, when they were young, her tentacles got overzealous with anger and spiraled out of her control. But, that’s neither here nor there right now, because she just sticks her tongue at the other girl and leads them to the boards; you know, the reason they’re here in the first place.

After prolonging it the whole day, still hesitant with her plan despite her conviction in the beginning, Kiara is faced with the blue screen of the board forcing her final decision on whether to go through with it or not. Mindlessly, she hears Ina say, “okay so, you have to input your student ID number here to select your party members. Then they’ll be notified and join us at the waiting room… humuhumu, you got that, right?” 

Realizing she’s been caught in a dazed state, Kiara nods hurriedly, beaming, “yup!” And she lifts her hand to select the adventurers, though she stops when she sees there’s only two, “wait, why’s there so few to pick from...?” She asks, and Ina explained that;

“It gets pretty busy in the afternoon since it’s when most people are free from school or work, like our classmates for example or—”

She doesn’t finish answering as she gets shoved aside by a taller, older man with a serious expression on his face. “‘Scuse me,” he mumbles, but he almost completely ignores them as he focuses on the board. Before Kiara or Ina could process the moment and his rudeness, he walks away, and they watch him leave for only a second as they turn back to continue selecting the only adventurers. 

However, what Kiara sees is not the information of the two men, but a boldly clear “Hired” on both of their tabs, assigned to someone already and unable to be selected by anyone else. “ _Hey_ —” She gasps, turning around to the only culprit who could have done this before them. The only thing she sees is red as the man joins the ranger and swordsman, fully disregarding the two girls, and she can feel herself glower in their direction. 

Taking a step, Kiara is halted by Ina’s arm as the cleric nervously cautioned, “no, Kiara! He’s a licensed adventurer, we really shouldn’t get involved— _ah_...” She shuts her mouth as Kiara gives her a dangerous look of angered indifference, the arcane warrior grabbing her shortsword holstered on her belt, from underneath her coat, and going in to confront the man.

“YOU THERE! What the hell’s wrong with you!? We were here first!” Kiara exclaims, pointing her finger towards the man and the other adventurers, her sword in her hand angled towards the ground; a warning. The adventurers only stare annoyed, not concerned at the sight of the young girls, and only eyeing the sword unimpressed.

“You kids still here, huh? Well then, stop fooling around and go and play outside, or something.” The man said, waving them off, which fuelled Kiara’s anger more. She lifted her sword in response, aiming it so it angled up. It poses a peculiar sight, sharpened edges of the blade the color red, same as the hilt, but the flat side is a bright orange hue, the fuller etched with runes glowing yellow and progressively teal towards the point. The colorful and unusual design of it makes the men immediately snicker.

“What is that, a toy?” The man jeers as the other two adventurers look amused, and he squints his eyes to inspect the shortsword better, in a taunting fashion with his finger and thumb on his chin. “Looks expensive too, you must be one of those rich brats playing pretend hero, huh.” He smirked, and the ranger pipes up.

“Seems the rumors are true then, rich brats with too much time on their hands and too little in the head going off and hiring licensed adventurers for easy leveling.” His stare directs from Kiara to Ina as he continues mockingly, “I even hear some of those holier-than-thou brats take overly dangerous quests and reap the experience from excessively healing the party, without doing anything else to help, of course! Then they get off scot-free as they safely escape, letting their members die when they’ve run out of spells.”

Every word sinks into Ina as it rings true, and she can’t help but remain guiltily quiet, shifting her eyes away from the sneering men as Kiara fumes beside her. But even the other girl flinched a little at that last statement, her sword hanging forgotten by her side.

“Well then, aren’t they just lucky to have wealthy parents.” The swordsman glares with a pointed smile.

“Yeah, now why not go back home crying to them instead! They’ll hire some nice adventurers who’ll gladly help wipe your a—”

“—actually, we’re here to defeat the Reaper Queen!” Kiara cuts in loudly and the adventurers immediately stop as they hear her declaration. 

After a couple beats of silence the man, still in front of the adventurers he hired, whispered, “... **Reaper Queen**?” And promptly burst into laughter as it processed in his mind, the other men following just behind.

The ranger clutches his stomach, cackling, “ _ahahaha_ , Gods! That’s a good one twerps, money really does make fucking you delusional!” 

“It’d be a miracle if you even reached her floor! _Pffft_ —” The man guffawed. He then gestured his hand to Ina, specifically her tentacles, and her staff, “I mean what even is this girl’s patron, a librarian on squid!? Fucking hell would she do! Cast ink and write with it in her book?” Their laughter became the fuel of Kiara’s full-blown fury and when she turned and saw Ina shrink in on herself with embarrassment did it ignite into a blazing flame. Easing her tense posture and angered expression, Kiara put on a bright smile and with her eyes closed, beamed to the man;

“Wow, I’ve never met someone so goddamn _skilled_ in stupidity! It must be a passive ability seeing as how easy it comes to you!”

The cheerfulness of her voice that sweetly-coated the insults being thrown at him struck a chord, and he growled back, “ **hah** — what’d you say, girly!? You really think you can afford talking back to me?” He shifted closer getting in Kiara’s face, and the girl opened her eyes showing her contempt as she stood her ground. 

Her sweet smile turns into a smug grin and her eyebrow lifts, a picture of arrogance as she tilts her head. “Well from what I know you have to be respectable first to be talked back to, right? Right. So let’s be honest with ourselves here, and admit that I’m just stating the obvious—” 

Before anyone else could react, the man inflicts [Shocking Blast] as he leaps and punches Kiara’s face. Bright electricity crackles from his fist, too blinding for the second it manifests to see the impact, however when the sparks vanish, all that remains is the [Shield] surrounding Kiara. The fist making making contact with the force field and not Kiara’s amused face, as she regards the spell, casted without a tome or patron in sight.

“A sorcerer, huh?” She remarks swiftly, as she stares at the man’s bewildered expression. She sees the second he eyes the sword still in her hands, and smirks, “didn’t expect we would have a lot in common? Well let me just show you—” dropping the sword, the clattering sound draws the sorcerer’s attention and in that moment Kiara backs away. She holds her hands with her thumbs touching and fingers outstretched as she confidently recites, “[Burning Hands]!”

The billowing and growing fire spills from her fingertips as it targets the sorcerer, the immense size in close combat speaking destruction as the sorcerer yelps, “you do magic!?—” _**BWOOM!**_ Before bursting into flames. The fire also ignites the nearby furniture of the lounge, resembling a sea with its orange and teal inferno that licks the occupants in its heat. The receptionist, finally unable to ignore the fight for Kiara’s sake, rushes in to force them out, but the girl dismisses it as she declares; 

“Listen here, you little shits! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE FUN OF MY FRIEND!... _except for me, of course_!” Her proud decree is met with silence as Ina and the remaining adventures are incapable to react, still shell shocked by the sheer power demonstrated in front of them, and white in the face as they stare at the blazing glory that used to be a room.

Ina is more shocked by Kiara's stupidity; touched of her protective side, yes, but shocked that the girl went for it and let out a spell at such a high level inside the building, the consequences surely ready to bite her where it counts in the future. Nonetheless, she shakes it faster than the other two, as expected, who can’t help but stare blankly at Kiara. 

They break from their stupor as Kiara turns to them, the sizzling unconscious body of their past employer still in their view, as they flinch back from the girl. “Eh, that’s unfortunate, it looks like the guy who hired you can’t move now! Well…” Kiara gives a warm smile, soft eyes looking back at them as she demands, “you’ll gladly come with me instead, **right**.”

“...”

“... y- _yes_.”

**-[ Demon Dungeon]-**

Meanwhile, Calli waits impatiently on her throne for her little bird to come, her finger tapping as she mumbles, “is she here, yet?” To herself. The empty and stagnant floor seeming to buzz in anticipation for what’s to come.


	9. Outskirts of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost to Calli! Just 120 floors and this forest more to go!

**-[ Forest around Demon Dungeon]-**

The [Portal Gate] from the Folstina capitol to the Demon Dungeon shines a luminating light upon the dark forest it dwells, fading until where the light shone stands four individuals. Two are older men, ragged and muscled, expressions full of concentration and resolve. In comparison the two girls in front of them, the ones who seem mostly in charge of the group, have an easier stature, one that implies familiarity with the events taking place. 

Especially for the one in the forefront, bright features that go unrivaled even to the beam of magic previously present in the surrounding night. Clapping her hands, she turns to the other three with a grin on her face, a zeal not often seen in such parts. Even more so from one of the land’s intruders that, on sight, draw the murderous ire of the nearby citizens. 

“Alright then, my trusted employees! I hope you got all your shit prepared in the capital, because I sure as hell didn’t!” Kiara laughed to the others' immediate unease, and she adds as she feels Ina’s glare prick her skin, “I’m just _joking_ , don’t worry~” She lifts her hands in a calming gesture. “I’ve fully, 100 percent, thought this through. We’re certain to defeat the Reaper Queen!” 

“... right.” the swordsman grumbles, unconvinced, but none of the others speak up to ground the bird back to reality. Ina, having tried numerous times already, knows it wouldn’t work. 

Instead, she gives a placating fist up in a poor attempt of excitement and a small, “ _yeah_! ...” smiling back at the girl. Fully prepared to go through whatever her friend was planning, and ready to fix it when it falls apart once or twice in front of them (knowing Kiara, probably more than). 

Additionally, she readied her spells both support and attack, that, through experience, she knows is most effective in the dungeon. But for all that, she still has no prior knowledge to deal with Queen Calliope in combat, not even once meeting, so… Ina sighs. She raises a hand to her forehead, shaking her head and closing her eyes, knowing it’s almost certain she’ll die beforehand anyway. It would take Hell freezing over for all of them to even reach Calliope’s floor, let alone beating her. But, think positive! Maybe the Sixth General won’t try to eat her alive this time!

Ina’s inner thoughts stay in her mind as Kiara leads her party inside the dense forest that they’ve found themselves in. “Okay, I’ll teleport us closer to the dungeon so we don’t have to waste energy dealing with the demons in the forest, but I need to actually see a spot to teleport us to or… it’s not going to be pretty. Trust me, I’m sure you like having your organs internal, yes?” She cheerily asks, looking back she sees the mercenaries' nervous nod and adds, “I thought so! Now my little chicks, get in marching order behind me, I’ll light the way!”

Skipping through the thick vegetation, it only takes a couple of more minutes to find an inclined natural slope of the land, a rise in the forest that allowed a higher vantage point over the canopy. There, Kiara peers into the horizon, finding a protruding cliff of stone, a sign that it overlooks the descent downwards where the gates of the Demon Dungeon lie. With her naturally impressive vision she creates the image in her mind, and satisfied with the accuracy begins waving over her party. “Guys, hurry up I’ve got it!”

The ranger, confident in his vision as well, tries to peer at the direction she’s looking at but sees only the dark green of the forest. Squinting his eyes, he places a hand over them and leans closer, “ _where_??” He says, confused. Kiara only giggles and points with her finger, as if it helps narrow down whatever she’s looking at in the blur of verdant.

“There, of course! Don’t you see that cliff?” The ranger shakes his head, and Kiara continues, “Eh? But it’s near that grandma tree, you know the one with grooves that look like wrinkles and holes that look like beady eyes? It’s really damn creepy, but maybe it’s because I never had a grandma, wait actually, do you have one because what’s that like, seeing someone look progressively closer to death? Honestly, I can’t believe aging causes—”

“Kiara, focus.” Ina interrupts, breaking off Kiara’s sudden tangent as the other girl stops looking out into the horizon, presumably invested in the tree before realizing her mouth was still open to spew out words. The swordsman and ranger looked even more put out and she can’t help but to direct a chuckle at them, “yeah, be _leaf_ me. This happens a lot.” To worsen their look of regret. Although, they remain quiet of their rue, all too aware of the power hidden behind the strange girl, as Kiara shakes her head to get back on track.

“Sorry, sorry, right— teleportation!” She reminds herself, focusing on the spell as she looks around her party members, and she regards the ranger quickly. “Oh, don’t get too hung up on not seeing it, I have a _way_ greater vision than most, especially up high, with a birds eye view and all. So, I promise, I definitely know where to go— now everyone, keep still because really, I wasn’t joking on this thing being able to mess you up big time!”

“You got it, boss.” The ranger mutters as he freezes up uncomfortably, nervous, and the swordsman follows suit, each person going stock still as they wait. 

Kiara, seeing them follow her orders, goes through selecting them all in her mind as she brings forth a swell of magical essence within her, with the area assembled in her mind as it’s target. She casts out, “[Teleport]!” With excitement, and her magenta eyes glow as, suddenly, fire swirls swiftly from the feet of each member. The flames twirl around their bodies as orange and teal, encompassing them in a blazing whirlwind, too fast of an engulfment for them to react to, and as the flames spin up the bodies within vanish. The fire extinguishes and warps as magic into the sky, then, completely gone without a trace, leaving behind the seemingly quiet forest filled with whatever that lay left behind.

A few miles away, where the soft earth changes into jagged rocks near the entrance of the forest, magical light appears from the sky, turning into flame as into drills into the ground. As it extinguishes, it leaves behind four people, two of which instantly stagger, bewildered and frightened, despite how fast the fire went and how it lacked any real heat to burn. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!” The ranger barks at the girl, the feeling of fire surrounding him caught in his mind.

Kiara sheepishly rubs her head, shrugging, “oops, forgot to mention that. It’s cool though, isn’t it!” 

“Say that to my near heart attack.” He complains, but lets it go, realizing that the environment around him is not the greenery that he walked through only a few minutes ago, but that of a rocky terrain.

“ Gods, kid… you sure you’re just a student?” The swordsman, who recovered faster, says, and Kiara beams back with a proud,

“Yup!” The grin, however, disappears as she takes an overly serious expression, pointing at them with an order, “now get move on! We’re finally arrived and I didn’t waste a spell for you guys to stand around. It’s time to defeat the Reaper Queen after all!” 

Both of them groan as they walk down the cliff side looking towards the dungeon below. The two girls stay behind for a moment, Kiara taking a small mana recovery potion to bring her amount back to full, and Ina taking the time to look at all her teammates. A hand to her chin and a pensive look in her eyes as she takes count of the fast ranger, the strong swordsman, her well-balanced friend, and her own magical capabilities. Within her mind there’s an itch telling her that something’s not right when taking account their strengths and the possible fights ahead. She watches as Kiara’s mana bar fills to full below her health bar, and looking further to the rest of her groups’ bars over their heads, it clicks into place, the realization hitting her.

“ _KIARA_ —”

“I know, Ina. We don’t have a _**tank**_.” She cuts in, concernedly, a resigned look in her eyes. A sense of doom befalls on the cleric as she stares at the girl. “—it might’ve slipped my mind after the whole getting kicked out thing and all that preparing and—”

“Kiara! We have to turn back! We’ll get slaughtered at this rate!” Ina interjects, gripping the shoulders of the other girl, knowing the severity of the situation. While having a tank pumped up with defensive qualities and an absurd amount of HP is not necessary for all quests, even difficult ones if there’s plenty of other high-leveled classes involved, there’s still a difference between that and the Demon Dungeon. Level upon level of intensive battle it’s endurance that’s key in it all, not power, if people burn too much of their strength in the few first fights they’ll never make it further. So it’s essential for a tank to soak up most of the damage in the dungeon away from other members, while also dealing attack upon attack without the grave depletion of mana and energy that spells take. It’s warranted to be worried.

However, Kiara persists, “What! **NO**! We still have to do this!” 

Her stubbornness wanes as she looks at Ina’s disappointed glare, and she sighs after a moment of both of them staring off, “... Really, it’s fine, I’ll act as the tank for the party. I have a high level defense boost, as well as you as support, and I readied a lot more supportive spells than I usually do, knowing we have a more powerful offensive this time. My HP isn’t that bad as well, and it can always be healed instantaneously by me or you, or any of my numerous potions! C’mon, please Ina, if we go back then the quest is canceled and I can’t afford to hire another group of adventurers, just… trust me.”

The combination of Kiara’s puppy-dog eyes and pout unfairly lessens Ina’s anger, despite seeing the recklessness that the other girl is exhibiting once again, and she relents with a hesitant nod. Kiara smiles appreciatively back at her, and then adds, with a blush and a delighted far away look in her eye, “besides, I’ve got the feeling that Calli’s been waiting for me!”

[+1 Gay]


End file.
